Pagi Pertama
by SoraYa UeHara
Summary: Nara adalah dua buah setengah lingkaran yang digabung menjadi lingkaran sempurna. Aku adalah setengah lingkaran, dan kau adalah setengah lingkaran lainnya./ special fic for Black and White of ShadoWind Event


Pagi Pertama

**A Special Fic for Black and White of ShadoWind Event.**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, dll  
**

Don't Like, Don't Read

Enjoy the Reading…

_ShadoWind_

Angin lembut musim semi terasa hangat di pipiku. Mentari mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Aku duduk di balkon rumah dengan menggunakan baju hitam lengan panjang yang kebesaran untuk tubuhku. Entah mengapa, aku bangga dengan baju ini. Aku masih duduk di balkon rumahku ditemani secangkir teh hijau, beberapa tusuk _dango_, dan pemandangan matahari terbit yang indah.

Perlahan, aku mengelus pergelangan tangan baju itu, bergerak naik dengan perlahan dan berhenti di lengan bagian atasku. Ku sarasakan pipiku sedikit menghangat saat angin berhembus dan membawa serta sebuah aroma yang akhir-akhir ini mulai akrab di indra penciumanku.

"Aduh," ringisku kesakitan karena duri tajam tumbuhan kaktus yang menusuk kakiku. "Dasar," gerutuku pada kaktus itu. Ku arahkan lagi pandanganku kedepan. Menatap sesuatu yang entah apa di kejauhan.

"Hei Kankuro! Cepatlah bangun," Teriakku. "Masaklah sesuatu untuk sarapanmu. Aku tidak akan memasak untukmu lagi," sambungku disertai tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Gaara!" teriakku lagi. Kali ini angin bertiup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya baju yang ku kenakan sedikit menggembung karena angin yang masuk melalui celahnya. Kakiku juga sedikit merinding terbelai angin, karena aku hanya memakai celana pendek setengah paha. "Bangunkan Kankuro sebelum pergi ke kantormu, jangan biarkan dia tertidur seharian."

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa lagi yang akan ku teriakkan pagi ini. Dan, dengan segera nama itu terlintas di kepalaku. Aku mulai menarik napas dalam dan mulai meneriakkan namanya dengan sangat keras, "SHIKAMARU!" Aku tertawa kecil ketika melihat beberapa ekor burung terbang dari tempatnya bertengger. Entah karena teriakanku yang terlalu keras atau memang nama yang aku teriakan sangat jelek untuk didengar? Sekali lagi aku tertwa geli. Oh, Shikamaru.

Jika sekarang aku sedang bertaruh dengan Tsunade-sama, aku akan bertaruh untuk Shikamaru yang masih tidur di ranjang empuknya, mungkin bisa di tambah dengan peta beberapa negara shinobi yang tercertak di bantalnya. "Hahaha." Oh, pecah sudah tawaku saat membayangkan Shikamaru tidur dengan gelembung besar yang tertiup dari hidungnya. "Dasar laki-laki pemalas menyebalkan," kataku.

Setelah napasku mulai stabil , aku mulai memikirkan perilaku Shikamaru. Sebenarnya dia tidak sepemalas yang orang kira. Buktinya dia selalu melakukan misi yang diberikan oleh _hokage_-walaupun dengan setengah hati, toh dia menyelesaikannya. Selama perang _shinobi_ keempat dia juga tak pernah tidur sedetik pun. Mata _onyx_-nya tetap tajam dan pikirannya tetap fokus.

Dan dia juga tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Aku masih ingat saat Gaara terbaring kritis bersama _kage_ lainnya. Shikamaru, dia yang pertama kali memberiku ketenangan dengan pelukannya. Orang yang pertama memberiku semangat untuk berharap bahwa Gaara akan bertahan. Dan dia, orang pertama yang memberiku senyuman 'apa-aku-bilang' saat Gaara dan _kage_ laninnya datang ke medan perang.

Mungkin aku tahu mengapa dia bersikap seakan-akan dia adalah orang yang pemalas dan menyebalkan. Aku rasa dia hanya mencoba menyeimbangkan kehidupannya. Menjadi lelaki yang pemalas hari ini dan akan menjadi orang yang bersemangat keesokan harinya. Menjadi lelaki yang tak peduli hari ini dan amat perhatian pada esok harinya. Menyebalkan hari ini dan sangat menyenangkan keesokan harinya. Sifat Shikamaru benar-benar menggambarkan lambang klanya. Ku elus lagi sesuatu di lengan atasku.

Nara. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu yang sampai saat ini tak aku mengerti.

"Mungkin aku lahir dengan Nara di belakang namaku. Tapi, aku belum menjadi Nara seutuhnya," katanya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Tapi aku tak mendapat penjelasan darinya sampai sekarang, ia tertidur saat itu.

Tadi malam, aku mencoba menanyakan kembali apa yang dia maksud dengan 'belum menjadi Nara'. "Besok pagi kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya," katanya sambil menguap.

Aku turun dari pagar balkon dan berdiri menghadap hewan di bawah sana. Mengapa mereka menatapku begitu? Apa aku terlalu asing untuk mereka? Aku hanya memberi senyuman pada mereka, dan menutup mataku. Aku merasa _cakra_ yang sudah sangat ku kenal mendekat. Aku pun tak terkejut lagi ketika kedua tangan memeluk pinggangku, dan menempatkan kepalanya di bahu kananku.

"Dingin," bisiknya lirih.

"Tentu saja, kau keluar tanpa memakai baju," balasku. "Pakai bajumu dulu," kataku lagi sambil mendorong pelan dadanya dengan punggungku. Merasa tidak ada respon dari orang di belakangku, aku pun memutar badan menghadapnya. "Pakai bajumu dulu, Shika," kataku sedikit berteriak. Dan memukul dadanya.

"Auw! Mengapa kau memukulku, Temari?" katanya sambil mengusap tempat yang ku pukul dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah terlepas dari pinggangku.

"Pakai bajumu! Anginnya sangat kencang pagi ini." Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, dan menatapnya tajam. Sedangkan dia, hanya menatapku dengan tatapan mengantuknya.

"Baiklah," katanya sesaat setelah ia menguap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka!" jeritku sambil menahan gerakan tangannya yang menyusup dibalik bajuku, dan langsung menyentuh kulit punggungku.

"Memakai bajuku. Bukankah yang kau pakai itu bajuku, hn?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"I-itu be-benar. Tapi me-mengapa kau tidak ambil yang di dalam lemari sa-saja?" kataku gugup.

"Terlalu merepotkan. Cepat lepaskan," katanya mendesak sekaligus memperpendek jarak kami.

"Ta-tapi apa kau tega me-membiarkan aku.."

"Cepatlah, Temari. Aku bisa masuk angin," potong Shikamaru.

"A-apa kau te-tega membiarkan a-aku tidak be-berpakaian?" bisikku pelan-sangat pelan. Aku menundukan wajahku karena aku merasa wajahku sangat merah dan panas sekarang.

Aku bisa bernapas sedikit lega saat ia melapas tangannya dari punggunku dan mengeluarkannya dari baju yang ku pakai.

"Lalu mengapa kau memakai bajuku?" tanya Shikamaru sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Tatapan matanya yang serius itu membuat nyaliku ciut seketika. Hei! Aku merasa terintimidasi sekarang!

"Ada perasaan bangga saat aku memakainya," jelasku. "Ini," kataku sambil menunjukkan gambar di lengan atasku padanya saat aku melihat raut tanya di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa meminta pada okaa-san. Dia punya setumpuk baju yang disiapkan khusus untuk menantunya. Jadi kau tidak perlu memakai bajuku." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasannya.

Oh, perasaanku mulai tak enak sekarang. Seringai itu, seperti yang tadi malam. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan menutup rapat mataku saat aku merasakan hembusan napasnya di telinga kananku.

"Hei, Nara Temari," bisiknya dengan suara _baritone_ khas pria dewasa. "Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi malam. Ada lambang klan Nara yang lebih besar di tempat tidur itu. Aku rasa kau akan merasa lebih bangga."

'Oh! Tidak!' batinku.

_ShadoWind_

Temari membaringkan kepalanya di atas dada suaminya. "Sekarang kau mau menjelaskannya?" tanya Temari sambil menggambar pola-pola abstrak di dada Shikamaru dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Menjelaskan apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Maksud dari kau 'belum Nara seutuhnya'," balas Temari.

Shikamaru menghirup napas dalam sebelum mulai menjelaskan. "Kau tahukan jika lambang Nara adalah lingkaran dengan garis melintang di dalamnya?" Setelah merasakan Temari mengangguk, ia melanjutkan, " Itu berarti kesempurnaan."

"Seperti _yin_ dan _yang_?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Tidak. Yin dan yang memiliki sedikit kecacatan di masing-masing bagiannya. Titik hitam di putih dan titik putih di hitam. Lambang Nara adalah dua buah setengah lingkaran yang digabung menjadi lingkaran sempurna. Aku adalah setengah lingkaran, dan kau adalah setengah lingkaran lainnya. Itu sebabnya seorang lelaki klan Nara 'menjadi Nara seutuhnya' setelah memiliki istri dan berkeluarga," jelas Shikamaru.

"Begitu," kata Temari paham. "Itu berarti jika anak kita laki-laki dia adalah setengah lingkaran. Lalu bagaimana kalau anak kita perempuan?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, bagaimana kalau kita membuat mereka dulu, hn?"

"Cukup untuk hari ini!" Temari pun meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terdiam di atas ranjang.

Shikmaru menutup matanya saat Temari membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan kerasnya. "Apa dia marah?" Tanpa memperdulikan Temari, ia pun menarik selimut sambil bergumam, "Wanita memang merepotkan." Dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

_THE_END_

Ohayou mina..

Ini fic untuk event **ShadoWind** saya yang pertama. Gimana? Gimana? Saya harap kalian suka ya.

Jangan lupa review ya. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya.

_SoraYa UeHara_


End file.
